Dracula
Dracula born with the name Vlad Tepes, is an undead and centuries-old vampire, as well as a nobleman who's reputation has increased over the centuries, making him one of the most renowned symbols of fear and death in all of the realms. For centuries following his defeat, he has inhabited a decaying castle in the land without color, scavenging animal flesh and retreating in the darkest rooms of the castle to stay alive. He is described as polite but savage. It is said that his story began when he became younger by feeding off of feminine blood. Dracula can control creatures like wolves, manipulate the weather and transform himself into night-animals. Biography Earliest Origins Details of his early life are obscure, but it is mentioned "he was in life a most wonderful man. Soldier, statesman, and alchemist. Which latter was the highest development of the science knowledge of his time. He had a mighty brain, a learning beyond compare, and a heart that knew no fear and no remorse... there was no branch of knowledge of his time that he did not essay". In life, Dracula studied the dark arts at the academy of Scholomance, and has amassed a deep knowledge of alchemy and magic. Taking up arms, as befitting his rank and status as a voivode, he led troops against their enemies across rivers and mountains. If it be so, then was he no common man: for in that time, and for centuries after, he was spoken of as the cleverest and the most cunning, as well as the bravest of the sons of the "land beyond the forest". Dead and buried in a great tomb in the chapel of his castle, Dracula returns from death as a vampire and lives for several centuries in his castle with several terrifyingly beautiful female vampires beside him. Whether they be his lovers, sisters, daughters, or vampires made by him is not made clear in the texts of history. Personality and Traits Dracula is noted for having been an exceptionally brave, noble and admirable man during his life-time, but he is now a cruel, heartless and vicious predator. He is suave, refined and sophisticated, and is unfailingly polite to people he interacts with, though such courtesy is mostly interested. He is very proud and haughty, considering the protagonists' attempts futile, and reacts with scathing spite when thwarted. However, he is cautious and becomes increasingly wary of them following their progress. He is noted for being immensely intelligent and knowledgeable, with centuries of experience and learning. He prepared his plot with the utmost care, devising counters to all possible troubles. It is stated that another vampire trying the same plot would have failed. He can quickly adapt to new cultures and situations, and proves especially cunning during his skirmishes with the protagonists. He knows how to cover his tracks and to create false leads, as well as to purposefully misguide his foes to escape them, and he learns from his mistakes. However, immortality somehow stunned his development, hence Van Helsing referring to his intelligence as "child-like". Indeed he will first rely on external help, before figuring that he can do better on his own, and he needs to experience a situation to fully grasp it. Powers and Abilities Vampirism: Dracula, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. After draining all of the blood from a victim, the victim enters a death-like state and returns to life three days later. * Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Dracula possesses superhuman strength. Due to his special stance as the ruler of Earth's Vampires, Dracula can lift about 4 tons under optimum conditions. Dracula is the most powerful vampire that has ever been encountered. * Superhuman Speed: Dracula is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Dracula's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. * Superhuman Agility: Dracula's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Superhuman Reflexes: Dracula's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Dracula is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Dracula can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. * Immortality: Dracula, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as he ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. Once killed, Dracula's power is such that he can resurrect himself under the proper conditions. if incinerated (as by sunlight or fire), Dracula can reconstitute himself if his ashes are placed in a coffin filled with soil from his homeland. If staked through the heart, Dracula can regenerate once the stake is removed. * Fangs: Like all vampires, Dracula has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. * Hypnotism: Dracula is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. As Lord of Vampires, Dracula can compel other vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. * Shapeshifting: Dracula is able to shape shift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. * Sorcery: Dracula is a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. * Weather Manipulation: He has considerable control over the elements and weather, enough to oppose Storm or Thor. However, Dracula is severely weakened for an extend period of time afterward. * Mind Control: A person bitten by Dracula is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Only beings of exceptionally strong wills are capable of resisting him. Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Hunters Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Land Without Color Characters